Madararui Prison
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Nanba Prison is unlike any other. Not only because it is the securest prison in the world, but also because of something else.


Summary: Nanba Prison is unlike any other. Not only because it is the securest prison in the world, but also because of something else.

AN: This has Sex/Love Pistols elements in it. Yaoi, Smut/Lemons. Fight Scenes will be done by my co-author Paperfox19.

 **Chapter 1**

 _I cannot reveal its exact location. That information is classified at the nation's highest level of secrecy. Nanba Prison… The impregnable prison on a remote island floating on the sea. The latest technology and guards recruited from around the world give it Japan's largest, and the world's highest-level, security network. Even the famous Alcatraz Island is full of holes and opportunities to escape when compared to this place. The full truth of this place will never be revealed to the world. That is because this Nanba Prison. No one has ever escaped successfully from this prison._

Alarms sound.

"Emergency! Prisoners have escaped!"

 _I take that back!_

"Emergency! Prisoners have escaped in Building 13! Security system is activated! Security level NBK4! Move! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

The cell doors started closing, and securing themselves.

"Oh, no. If the warden comes back, we'll be in big trouble!" Seitarou Tanabata, guard of Building 13 says, panicking.

"Calm down." A voice calls.

"Supervisor!" Seitarou exclaims.

"Which inmates escaped?" Hajime Sugoroku, supervisor of Building 13 asks.

"The four inmates from Cell 13!" Seitarou answers.

"Them, huh?" Hajime sighs.

 _Inmate Number 11, Number 25, Number 69, and Inmate Number 15._

"All four are repeat offenders who have escaped from prisons around the world with a 100% success rate." Seitarou explains.

"The security system is working normally?" Hajime asks while watching the inmates on the surveillance cameras.

"Yes, sir. I'll close off Block 11." Seitarou says while typing on the computer. They then watch the inmates beat every challenge they had set up. The inmates finally got to the last door. (I am skimming this part over. We all know what happens here).

"That's my cue." Hajime says as he walks out of the room. The inmates open the last door to freedom. They saw Hajime waiting for them in front of the ocean.

"There he is." Inmate Number 69 says.

"It's Hajime-chan." Inmate Number 25 comments.

"Too bad for you. The path to freedom won't open to you until you beat me. You boys won't be going any further. That's because this is Nanba Prison, the greatest prison in history." Hajime explains.

"Interesting. That's similar to our sales pitch, as well." Inmate Number 11 says with a grin.

"There's no prison we can't escape from!" Inmate Number 69 yells as he runs up to punch Hajime. He fails. Hajime punches him back. He falls to the floor knocked out cold. Inmate Number 11 runs up to take his turn at Hajime.

"Prepare yourself! Rock, paper, scissors!" Inmate Number 11 yells. "Look that way!"

Hajime looks away from Inmate Number 11's hand.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Hajime's scissors beats Inmate Number's paper.

"Look that… way!" Hajime yells as he beats Inmate Number 11. Hajime walks towards his next victim, Inmate Number 25.

"I… I advise against this. If you touch me now, you'll grow weird hair… Hajime-chan, don't…"

Hajime just keeps walking towards him.

"Hajime-chan, wait… N-No…"

Hajime was now standing right in front of Inmate Number 25. Hajime glares an alpha glare at him. Inmate Number 25 faints in terror. All that was left was Inmate Number 15.

"Looks like it's down to just me now. Oh, well!" Inmate Number 15 says confidently. Hajime easily takes him out with one punch.

"Why are you acting tough when the only thing you can do is escape from prison?! What do you mean, 'Oh, well?' Huh?! Try and fight me! Know your place!" Hajime yells in frustration.

"Ow! Hajime, stop! Ow! Ah, stop! Ow! I'm so sorry!" Inmate Number 15 apologizes trying to appease Hajime to get him to stop punishing him.

Building 13, Cell 13

"You guys already tried to escape once this afternoon! How many times a day do you have to escape, for crying out loud?! It's a pain having to catch you every time!" Hajime yells as he throws the inmates back into their cell.

"All right, we get it." Inmate Number 69 says.

"But we were able to reach the last door today." Inmate Number 11 comments.

"A new record, huh?" Inmate Number 15 states proudly.

"Yeah!" Inmate Number 25 says happily.

 _This is Nanba Prison. No one has ever escaped successfully from this prison._

"Also Hajime, your soul is showing." Inmate Number 15 says with a sexy smirk. Hajime growls, his ears and tail showing.

 _There is also another reason why Nanba Prison is unique. Nanba Prison is a prison just for Madarauis. There are two type of human species. The first is Kakuen, the evolution of primates. The second is Madararui, the evolution of certain animals instead of primates. Unlike Kakuen, Madararui can control the visibility of their own soul's appearance and see the shapes of others. Also, Kakuen shut out any talk of Madararui as though they never heard it. Madararui are more rare species and Kakuen are very fertile. If one parent is a primate, then the child will be a primate unless it comes out as Retrograde, which is extremely rare. Kakuen believe in loving a single person, while Madararui seem to believe mainly in mating and reproducing their species. Madararuis are categorized into three seeds. Heavy-seed being the most fertile. Middle-seed being average fertility, and small-seed being not really fertile. All of the prisoners and guards are all Madararuis. This is what makes Nanba Prison even more unique._

-Later On That Day-

Hajime was peacefully writing in his log when Seitarou came up to him.

"Sir, Inmate Number 15 wants to talk to you." Seitarou says.

"Talk to me?" Hajime asks in confusion.

Hajime shows up just in time to hear an interesting conversation.

"Hey Uno (Inmate Number 11), when I get outta here, do you think the ladies will like me?" Hajime hears Inmate Number 15, Jyugo ask.

"Nope." Uno answers immediately.

"Too fast! Don't respond so quickly!" Jyugo yells.

"Well, Jyugo, you have a lousy personality, you're probably bad with money, and I doubt you can get a job." Uno explains.

"You don't hold back, do you?! I'll have you know, I have more good qualities than bad ones!" Jyugo says matter-a-factly.

"Oh? Such as?" Uno asks.

"I don't have much body hair and my nipples are bright pink." Jyugo states proudly. Hajime almost falls over.

'Great now that image is going to keep me up at night. Why does my soul want this punk so bad?!' Hajime thinks in frustration. He tunes back into the conversation.

"Those are good qualities?" Uno asks in disbelief.

"They're not?" Jyugo asks, confused.

"You really think girls are gonna line up for little things like that? You gotta thing more realistically." Uno states.

"Realistic things girls like… That's it! I like men, too!" Jyugo announces, making Hajime and Uno real back in shock.

"Wait a second! Only a small subset of girls will react to that! Don't make up crazy lies! Calm down, Jyugo…" Uno says trying to calm Jyugo down. Jyugo calms down after drinking some tea from his number 15 cup.

"I'm not lying. Aren't Madararuis bisexual anyway? When we meet the person our true souls want, does it matter if they are male or female? I just want the person my soul sings too." Jyugo says, looking at Hajime out of the corner of his eye. Hajime jerks at being caught.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Jyugo." Uno agrees.

"Yeah! I want my mate to like the same things I do!" Nico, Inmate Number 25, says excitedly.

"I hope my mate can either cook, or likes eating and appreciating delicious foods like I do." Rock, Inmate Number 69, states with a grin.

"I wonder what our mates will be like." Nico ponders. All three of them start ponder this question.

"What about you, Jyugo? What do you think your mate will be like?" Uno asks. Jyugo jerks at the question.

"My mate, huh. Well, they have to be strong, loyal, and be able to put up with me, I guess." Jyugo answers. Hajime smirks a little at that.

'He just described me. He knows, huh. Well, I can't fight my soul for very much longer. I guess it is time to claim my mate. I have some work to do before then.' Hajime thinks as he walks away from Cell 13.

"That's true." Rock says.

"You are a handful." Uno laughs.

"So, true, so true." Nico laughs too.

"Aw, come on guys, I am not that bad." Jyugo says pouting. The guys just continue laughing. Jyugo soon joins in too.

'Little do they know, I have already found my mate? I would tell them, but it is a very complicated and delicate situation. I do not even know if I will be claimed by my mate at all. It's hard to be around my mate and not even be able to be with him. I do not know how much more my soul can take.' Jyugo thinks in despair.

-A Little Later On-

It was quiet for once… until.

"You, Number 15! Damn you!" Hajime yells as he throws Jyugo back into his cell. "Jeez! Escaping in broad daylight! Don't waste my time! I'm busy!" Hajime leaves slamming the door closed.

"Ow." Jyugo says while rubbing his head.

"You got caught pretty quickly." Rock comments.

"I thought you'd last at least ten minutes. I lost my bet with Uno-kun again." Nico pouts. Uno just laughs.

"I saw something extraordinary." Jyugo says with a smirk.

"Extraordinary?" All three asks.

"A woman." Jyugo states.

"A woman?!" They scream in shock.

"What did she look like?! A young girl? Or someone older? Or a r-r-r-r-rich girl?!" Uno fires off questions rapidly.

"I think… young!" Jyugo answers.

"What was she wearing? What'd her hair look like?" Nico asks excitedly.

"I only had a glimpse, but I have a feeling she was attractive!" Jyugo answers.

"Oh, man, I wanna see her!" Uno yells.

"If she's in Building 13, is she visiting someone?" Rock ponders.

"If so, then it's gotta be me." Uno says confidently. Jyugo decides to play along.

"Yeah, right. It's me." Jyugo says.

"You're a lifelong prisoner. No way you'd have a girl outside." Uno says shooting Jyugo down.

"I wonder who she's here to visits!" Nico wonders bouncing in his seat. They all jump up.

"All right! It's settled! To the visiting room we go!" Jyugo yells as they break out of their cell, and race to the visiting room.

-Building 13: Visiting Room-

The three of them bust into the visiting room to find Hajime sitting in front of a beautiful young girl. Jyugo's fur stands on end in anger and jealously.

"Y-You four! What are you doing out of your cell again?!" Hajime yells. The four punks were too busy being shocked by the beautiful girl.

"Hajime, you said you didn't have a mate." Jyugo says trying to keep the jealously out of his voice.

"Don't change the subject!" Hajime yells.

"Mate? Nah, can't be." Rock says.

"It's Hajime, after all." Uno says.

"Can't really see it." Nico says.

"You punks…" Hajime growls, clenching a fist and about to start punishing them.

"Big brother, who are they?" The beautiful girl asks.

"Big brother?" The four punks say in surprise. Jyugo's was more relief then surprise, but he was still shocked at meeting his mate's family so soon.

"Are they your friends?" The girl asks Hajime.

"Like hell they are!" Hajime yells.

"Everyone, please take care of my big brother." The girl says with a beautiful smile.

"Yes, ma'am!" The punks answer while blushing.

'My future sister-in-law is so cute.' Jyugo thinks. "What the hell, Hajime? Why didn't you tell m- I mean us you had a sister?"

Only Hajime and his sister noticed the slip up.

"Yeah, yeah! Introduce us, big bwuther!" Uno says with puckered lips.

"Her dress is so cute." Nico comments.

"She's quite a beauty." Rock compliments.

"My brother." Hajime states.

"Huh?" The punks say in shock.

"He's my little _brother."_ Hajime says through clenched teeth.

"I'm Hitoshi Sugoroku." The beautiful boy introduces himself.

"No way!" The punks scream in shock.

"Jyugo, you said you like men too, right?" Uno states.

"Yeah, I did, but does any of your guys' souls recognize him as your mate?" Jyugo asks. All of them look at Hitoshi.

"Nope." Nico says disappointed.

"Same, I do not feel anything either. How about you two?" Rock asks looking at Uno and Jyugo.

"Nope." Jyugo says.

"Not a thing." Uno says with somewhat relief.

"You idiots. Of course none of you guys are my little brother's mate. If you would have been more observant, you would have noticed that you already has a mate." Hajime explains. They all snapped to look in Hitoshi direction. Hitoshi just smiles and pulls down his collar to show off his mating mark. Hajime then "escorted" them back to their cell.

"Supervisor, the warden wants to see you." Seitarou announces a few moments later.

"The warden? So she's back this early?" Hajime comments then turns to Hitoshi. "See you later. Go on home."

"Aww, but I just got here…" Hitoshi says, pouting as his big brother leaves the room.

"Shall I keep you company instead?" Jyugo asks, wanting to get to know his future brother-in-law.

"Oh, you're the guy from earlier!" Hitoshi exclaims in surprise.

"Did you escape again? Give me a break! I'm the one who'll get in trouble, you know! Let's go back." Seitarou complains.

"Oh, I'd like to talk with Number 15-kun. You know, about my brother's work and all. If it's a visit, it's okay, right?" Hitoshi asks.

"Um… If it's a visit, I guess it's all right. But fill out the visitation form after." Seitarou states.

"Sure!" Hitoshi agrees with a cute smile.

-Meanwhile in the Warden's Office-

"I see… So nothing happened in Building 13, either?" The warden, Momoko Hyakushiki, asks.

"Yes, sir!" Hajime answers.

"Don't underestimate the inmates in Building 13. Especially the one in Cell 13… Number 15. After all, he's the son of Nanba Prison's greatest embarrassment, Inmate Number 610, "The Eternal Fugitive." Momoko states.

"So you knew." Hajime says.

"How could I forget those eyes?" Momoko asks.

-Back with Jyugo-

Jyugo and Hitoshi were getting to know each other.

"So you're a fox too?" Hitoshi asks in excitement, having not met another fox before.

"Yeah, a Red Fox. What about you?" Jyugo asks.

"Oh, I'm an Arctic Fox." Hitoshi says proudly.

"And Hajime is a wolf." Jyugo states.

"Yep, he takes after our father while I take after our mother." Hitoshi explains happily.

"Can I tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Hajime?" Jyugo asks.

"Well, it depends on what it is?" Hitoshi says.

"Hajime is my mate. My soul has chosen him." Jyugo says nervously.

"Really?! Does my brother know?" Hitoshi asks.

"I don't know. At times it seems like he does, and at others not so much." Jyugo answers.

"Well, don't give up. I think you will be a perfect mate for my brother." Hitoshi tells him happily.

"What? Really?" Jyugo exclaims in shock. "Even though I am an inmate?"

"Yep, my brother needs someone like to help him realize there is more to life than work. Ever since my brother became the alpha of the pack, all he does is work now to help support the pack; but, he needs someone to support him. I know you will be that someone. I can feel it." Hitoshi explains.

"Yeah, I can feel a kinship forming between us too." Jyugo says in amazement. Hitoshi giggles.

"So, you were saying you can unlock any type of handcuffs or lock?" Hitoshi asks.

"Yep." Jyugo says with a confident smirk.

"Then how come you don't remove the ones on your neck and wrists? Aren't they in the way?" Hitoshi asks.

"Oh, these." Jyugo says holding up one of his wrists. "These I can never remove, even if I want to."

"Oh…"

"These 'black shackles' were places on me at one of my old prisons while I was asleep. But no one there knew anything about them. Just shackles with no chains… No matter how many guards or researchers tried to remove them, they wouldn't come off. _Who put them on me? But for a moment, I saw him. Through the blurry haze, I saw a guard with a scar on his neck. It may have been a dream. But these shackles are real…_

"Jyugo-kun?" Hitoshi asks when he goes quiet.

 _But that guard was nowhere to be found. America, France, England, China… Not in any of the prisons throughout the world. I've searched every time I was sent to prison. I've looked and looked, and kept on looking. Only he can remove these damned black shackles that seem to restrain my very freedom. I've come this far. Neither of us has anywhere left to run._

"I will find him." Jyugo announces out load.

"Huh?" Hitoshi asks confused.

"Oh… It's nothing." Jyugo says. _Here, at the end of the line._

"Well, if you need help or are in trouble, please go to my brother. He will help and protect you." Hitoshi says as he gets up to leave.

"Huh, yeah, sure." Jyugo says, not expecting that.

"See you later." Hitoshi waves goodbye and leaves the room. Jyugo sits there in shock before being escorted back to his cell.

 _Well, things have gotten even more interesting. Just you wait Hajime, I will have you as my mate! You can count one that._

Mates

Hajime/Jyugo-Unmated

Uno/?-Unmated

Rock/?-Unmated

Nico/?-Unmated

Hitoshi/?-Mated

Hajime Sugoroku

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height: 199cm (6'5")

Weight: 80kg (176lbs)

Blood type: AB

Hair Color: Bald

Eye Color: Dark Red

Madararui Type: Wolf

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Guard, Supervisor

Building: 13

Seitarou Tanabata

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height: 172cm (5'6")

Weight: 55kg (121lbs)

Blood type: A

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Magenta

Madararui Type: Snow Leopard

Seed Type: Middle

Occupation: Guard

Building: 13

Momoko Hyakushiki

Gender: Female

Age: 29

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height: 181cm (5'9")

Weight: Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Eye Color: Red

Madararui Type: Lioness

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Warden

Hitoshi Sugoroku

Gender: Male (Crossdresser)

Age: 22

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Hair Color: Blonde (Wig?)

Eye Color: Green

Madararui Type: Arctic Fox

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Guard

Building: 4

Inmate Number 11

Name: Uno

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Ethnicity: English

Height: 177cm (5'8")

Weight: 60kg (132lbs)

Blood type: A

Hair Color: Yellow (w/ pink shades)

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Madararui Type: Lucky Cat, Maneki-neko

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Inmate

ID Number: 1311

Building: 13

Cell: 13

Inmate Number 69

Name: Rock

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Ethnicity: American

Height: 186cm (6'1")

Weight: 75kg (165lbs)

Blood type: O

Hair Color: Purple (w/ red center)

Eye Color: Gold

Madararui Type: Dog-Mastiff

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Inmate

ID Number: 1369

Building: 13

Cell: 13

Inmate Number 25

Name: Nico

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Ethnicity: American

Height: 168cm (5'5")

Weight: 46kg (101lbs)

Blood type: B

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Carmine

Madararui Type: Fennec Fox

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Inmate

ID Number: 1325

Building: 13

Cell: 13

Inmate Number 15

Name: Jyugo

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Ethnicity: Japanese

Height: 169cm (5'5")

Weight: 51kg (112lbs)

Blood type: AB

Hair Color: Black (w/ red tips)

Eye Color: Varies

Madararui Type: Red Fox

Seed Type: Heavy

Occupation: Inmate

ID Number: 1315

Building: 13

Cell: 13


End file.
